vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VOCALOID Piracy/@comment-4527446-20120805142546/@comment-53539-20120805163601
You can do that, yeah, we all know this hence why this page exists in the first place. I've been on the net to know the ups and downs of illegal software. I myself did once used to do it back in my early net days 2002-2004. What did it do? It made me buy stuff after wards because what I didn't was soul satisfactory. In cases like Torrent psidoes and manga, I couldn't afford every epeisode and manga chatper onf One Piece so I settled on the occusional models of the show instead. I would not even buy THEM if I couldn't access the stuff though, trhus my interest in One Piece is "0" otherwise without them. Illegal software can have its good and bad, but the real issue is not so much if you will or won't do it, but if you can help auid the developement of future Vocaloids. You want CFM to produce more Vocaloids? You don't nessecary have to b uy theirsoftware, models help evenb though its just a small %. Ditto funding the producers to make more money by buying their records is another. Illegal versions of Vocaloid impact companies like PowerFX and Zero-G, who buy an expensive license to produce a product that doesn't get them much profit back. So to support them, in the absence of any other type of product out there, you have little choice but to support either the few producers using them or buy the software. Pocaloid does not put any money into Zero-G or PowerFX or studios like them to encourage them to make more Vocaloids. About all Pocaloid is useful for is free advertisement, which may or may not be benfical as advertisements are suppose to encourage you to buy the actual software. Zero-G themselves pretty much confirmed they get X amount of money towards each Vocaloid. This money is effected by the sales of previous Vocaloids. If they sell more, they get more money to put into Voclaoids, if they sell less they get less money. PowerFX have to raise the funds thus their limited by whatever they can make from their company all round. It is to crack the software, yes, but its not right to do so. Furthermore, the Japanese fandom generally disapproves of this and non-Japanese fans might get criticse for "breeding a culture" that allows it. But this is something that isn't really something we can debate on, since while it DOES go on in Japan, its not welcomed when its known to have happened. There are other issues, but this is sadly the biggest one at all... I've always maintained that a true fan of anything always puts money back into what their a fan of to support it, one way or another. When you consider the Vocaloids need to sell just 1,000 units to be successful and this can be the mergain of failure that can impact future Vocaloids, you can understand why some don't welcome it. But I can think of worst things a fan can do. Importing a Vocaloid into UTAU, not only is illegal, but kinda defeats the point of owning a high powered voicebank only to throw it in a lower-grade of synethising engine... I support UTAU myself, I don't support this though, but I'd rather people crack or pocaloid Vocaloid then just import the vocal into the UTAU software. At least it sounds good enough to act as that "free advertisment" value. Hmm... :-/